


Spellbound [Gravity Falls Magic AU]

by BooksForLifeBowties



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst, F/F, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Magic, Multi, Other, Romance, Shipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23299837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooksForLifeBowties/pseuds/BooksForLifeBowties
Summary: [Inspired by Monster Falls AU and Reverse Falls AU]A powerful desitiny begins when Dipper and Mabel arrive in Gravity Falls. Their symbols grant them amazing magicabilities, but at what cost? Will they be heroes or villians?Whatever path the twins choose they must break the curse before it destroys their town.
Relationships: Gideon Gleeful/Mabel Pines, Pacifica Northwest/Dipper Pines, Wendy Corduroy/Tambry
Comments: 16
Kudos: 35





	1. °•∘✩★[1]★✩∘•°

Dipper’s facial features were outlined in sadness. They sagged heavily as tears trickled down his chin. The twelve year old listened to Mr. and Mrs. Pines noisily pacing around downstairs. Tense irritated voices tossed a conversation back and forth, clearly distressed. Even though the sounds were muffled by the wood panels under his feet Dipper could still hear what they were talking about.

  
  


“Our children are cursed.” The mother stated. “Mabel and Dipper aren’t human.”  
Stomach twisting in agony and frustration the boy thought, ‘Are we really evil?’  
“Ever since those symbols appeared things have gone crazy around here.” Mr. Pines added.  
‘Mabel and I are just like every other kid!’ Dipper wanted to protest. ‘We like playing at the park, climbing trees, eating ice cream, and going on fun adventures!’ Doubt immediately crushed any confidence Dipper had. ‘But…they are right. At least about the symbols.’ The twins were not normal.

  
  


In the mirror the boy glanced at the mark stuck on the back of his neck; a simple insignia of a blue pine tree. ‘I’ve always admired it,’ Dipper thought as he remembered seeing the figure for the first time. ‘Since I love nature so much.’ Always the quiet bookworm Dipper preferred getting lost in forests and studying the starts rather than gathering in social cliques. Exploring the unknown was just more interesting to Dipper.

  
  


Mabel however, was the opposite. Bright, confident, and loud she often had people glued to her. The Pines twin never hosted a boring party. Being creative, Mabel constantly drew up designs to craft new clothes and accessories. Her symbol a colorful shooting star (which was stuck on the back of her right shoulder) was also commonly changed by a large storage of art supplies. Throwing sparkles in for good measure Mabel was enthusiastically ready for any challenge. Both twins shared a trait for being prepared for difficult obstacles. However, this time the problem seemed too giant, even for their resourceful thinking. Dipper curled up and sobbed. ‘I should’ve come up with a plan and found a solution.’

  
  


At first, their parents were concerned about the strange symbols. Especially since the tattoos magically appeared when the twins were four. After a while Mr. and Mrs. Pines thought that the insignias were as unique and special as Dipper’s Big Dipper birthmark. That quickly changed.   
“You asked the doctor about it right?”  
“Yes! And even though they said it was unusual, the symbols were just regular birthmarks.”  
Mr. Pines scoffed in disbelief. “A blue pine tree and a gold shooting star with rainbows?! The things look more like tattoos!”  
“I know. But the doctor insists-”  
“The twins are monsters!”

  


  
“Maybe that old lady, what was her name? The one who had sold us this house. Perhaps she put a curse on them?” Mrs. Pines asked.  
“I bet that old witch was jealous we had a perfect family. Our backyard is cluttered with trees, vines, weeds, and is out of control! Every time we try to cut down anything something else sprouts in its place! Dipper spends more time outside in the garden than Mabel. I think his symbol is creating a forest.”  
“Mabel keeps telling me about all the creatures she sees. I thought it was her imagination but now she’s so distracted daydreaming that she’s failing her studies.”  
“Is it the candy?”  
“Can’t be. The twins haven’t been allowed to have sweets for three months now. Also, small things in the house go missing. Mabel says it’s gnomes but I think she’s playing games.”

  
  


Dipper crossed his arms. The twins never meant to cause trouble for their parents. In fact, Mabel and Dipper had no idea why strange stuff kept happening either. Over the years Mr. and Mrs. Pines started making drastic – and to Mabel and Dipper, unfair and irrational – decisions. Besides not eating sweets the two became more isolated from their friends too. Recently, the twins were forced to leave Boy Scouts and Golf Club. Mr. and Mrs. Pines never explained why and also denied their children from joining sports activities at the park. Dipper and Mabel felt distant from their parents and now only relied on each other.

  
  


“I think we should put them up for adoption.”  
An icy cold stone formed in Dipper’s throat. ‘No, they can’t!’ A quiet knock on the door startled Dipper. Mabel walked in and for a moment they stared at each other silently. Both faces matched exactly like a carbon copy. Their eyes were a storm of emotions and puffy from crying. Confusion, sadness, uncertainty, and shock were the most visible in their green orbs.

  
  


“Hey Mabel,” Dipper plastered on a smile. If he pretended that everything was okay would the future be brighter? Either way he wanted to be strong for them both. Dipper was proud to protect his sister from danger even though Mabel often had more reckless, fearless courage than he did sometimes. “Can’t sleep either? If you want we can play your favorite board game.”  
“Are mom and dad really going to abandon us?” Mabel asked, seeing through her brother’s mask of fake happiness clearer than a window. Dipper’s face twisted into a frown.

  
  


Sitting next to him she wiped fresh tears away from her face with a sleeve. “Where will we go?”  
Dipper shrugged. “Doesn’t matter.”  
“Why?”  
“We’re twins Mabel. Nothing can tear us apart.”  
“Really?”  
He nodded.  
Mabel grinned. “Even if things get tough?”  
“Even if things get tough.”  
“Hey, guess what?”  
“What?”

  
  


A cookie appeared in her hands. Mabel snapped it in half and gave a piece to Dipper. “I found it in a jar hidden in one of the cabinets.”  
They laughed. Even a small victory was worth celebrating.  
“How did you manage to find a cookie in the house? I thought mom and dad threw out all the sweets.”  
“Well Mr. Detective I thought you were the mystery solving expert.” She joked.  
Dipper smiled. “I guess I have to step up my game.”

  
  


The doorbell rattled their bones and startled the twins. Dipper and Mabel decided to inspect who could be visiting at midnight. Sneaking past the catwalk they crouched by the staircase, grateful that the carpet muted their footsteps. Studying the entrance they saw a giant figure looming in the door frame.   
“Does he look familiar to you?” Mabel whispered.  
“No, but he does look a lot like our family.”

  
  


Stanley hovered at the door waiting for the Pines couple to chase him away. It wasn’t like they had a horrible relationship but whenever the three interacted with each other it was always on strict terms. Underneath the man’s emotionlessly calm expression was a surging of impatience, disgust, concern, and hurt. At a young age Stanley had received a symbol and instantly gathered magical abilities. Telepathy was one of his sharpest tricks. Not only could he read other people’s thoughts (which tremendously assisted in wining gambling tournaments) but Stanley could sense emotions from anyone close to him, even if they were miles away.

  
  


The conman had met Dipper and Mabel when they were newborns and instantly gained a fatherly connection to them. When reading the twins minds recently Stanley became anxious and despondent. Dipper and Mabel shouldn’t be worrying about being thrown out like garbage when they are perfectly normal, even if the two have magic powers. Stanley refused to let this nonsense continue any further. A tornado of disgust ran through the man when he found out the parents were going to kick out their children. Driving as fast as he could Stanley finally stepped on the break when he reached the house at midnight.

  
  


“Stanley?” Mr. Pines stated in shock. “What’re you doing here so late-”  
“I want to adopt the kids.”  
“You what?!”  
“You heard me clearly.”  
Mrs. Pines glared at Stanley. “How’d you hear about this?”  
Displaying a cheesy smile (which the conman had practiced to perfection while selling counterfeit watches on the road) he said, “Your husband talks a lot to the bartenders in town. Especially to the beautiful ladies drinking there.”  
“Enough Stanley!” Mr. Pines hissed.  
The conman’s smile twitched back into a frown. Inside he knew he made a move that would sway victory in his direction.

  
  


“Are you sure there isn’t another reason why you decide to visit? To borrow money again?” Mr. Pines asked.  
“No. I’m serious. I want to adopt the kids.”  
“Really?” Mrs. Pines raised an eyebrow. “I doubt you could afford to take care of them.”  
Well luckily, they didn’t know Stan was the best conman around. Sure, a criminal record was unavoidable with that occupation but otherwise Stanley had more than enough to take care of the twins. It was also fortunate the parents didn’t know about his dangerous adventures and nights in cold concrete cells, because the snobby lunatics would refuse his request.  
“Besides, Dipper and Mabel cause nothing but trouble.” Mr. Pines said.   
“We’re the laughing stock of the town.”  
‘Selfish assholes.’ Stanley thought. A spark of anger rippled through the man’s system as he curled his fists. 

  
  


He wanted to punch the two but Stanley remained cool as steel. If he got into a brawl there would be no way they’d let him adopt Dipper and Mabel. “I can handle it.” Stanley stated bluntly.  
Mr. Pines was about to protest when his wife put a hand on his shoulder. “Just let him adopt the kids. It’ll be easier making him the guardian anyway.” Quickly signing papers Mrs. Pines gave them to Stanley.  
“Do you want to pack and leave now or in the morning?”  
“Now.” There was no way Stanley was letting the kids stay here any longer. The conman was certain he could provide everything they needed. ‘You guys will grow up strong and bright.’

  
  


“Kids, your great uncle Stanley is here.” Mrs. Pines said.  
“I’m going to help you two pack for the trip. Get everything you want to bring.” Mr. Pines yawned as he shuffled up the stairs. For a moment the twins stared at Stanley in curiosity. The man smiled warmly and waved. Dipper was about to ask a whole list of questions when his father guided him to his room to organize their suitcases.

  
  


After an hour the four descended the steps and the parents handed Stanley two heavy suitcases. The twins looked at their great uncle and parents in confusion. Stanley seemed more wounded at Mr. and Mrs. Pine’s lack of heartfelt goodbyes to their children than Dipper and Mabel were. “C’mon kids. Let’s go.”

  
  


Following close behind the twins eventually stood by the car. After tossing everything into the trunk Stanley opened the door for Mabel and Dipper. Climbing in they observed everything with interest. “Where are we going?” Mabel asked.  
“To a fun place. A small town called Gravity Falls.”  
“Is it like an amusement park?”  
Stanley chuckled. “Kind of. I think you two will like it. There are beautiful nature trails, ancient history,”  
Dipper’s eyes glowed brightly.  
“A mall, and-”  
“Unicorns?” Mabel smiled.  
“Yes, unicorns too.” Stanley nodded. ‘But those guys are arrogant and gaudy.’  
“Wow! Sounds great!” Dipper exclaimed.

  
  


The engine rattled as the car started. Turning on the radio Stanley sighed. He wanted to return to Gravity Falls and rest. It was a town especially created for creatures studying magic. Though isolated it was a fantastic place full of mythical beasts and adventure.

* * *


	2. °•∘✩★[2]★✩∘•°

A large wooden structure creaked in the wind from old age. Tall trees surrounded a cabin; giants with armor made of bark and dressed in green. A strong perfume of pine needles mixed heavily into the atmosphere. Beautiful mountains stood proud and elegant, guarding Gravity Falls like a fortress. Painted with dawn colors the landscape was fresh and energizing.

  
  


  
Dipper and Mabel’s eyes bounced everywhere trying to absorb every new detail. “Is this really where we’re staying?” Mabel exclaimed in surprise. The Mystery Shack was shabby but it was nothing a few decorations and a creative mind couldn’t fix. To Mabel, this was her next challenge.  
‘It looks haunted.’ Dipper thought.  
“Yes. I know everything is mismatched but that’s how I like it.” Stanley replied. Looking back at Dipper he said, “The Mystery Shack isn’t haunted its-”  
  


  
The lights suddenly shut off.

  
  


  
“What was that?!”  
Light was restored and flickered as it slowly regained strength. “Oh. That was Fiddleford. Like I said, this place isn’t haunted.”  
Dipper’s jaw dropped in shock. “Did you just read my mind?”  
“No,” Stanley chuckled. “I’m used to reading people’s faces. Besides, children get spooked easily.”  
“I’m not scared!” Dipper protested.  
“Your room is in the attic but before unpacking, I want to introduce you to Fiddleford. He’s and old friend of mine.”

  
  


  
Down a corridor the three stood by an oak door which had elegant floral carvings on the surface. It seemed to be made of a much studier quality than the rest of the house. Stanley knocked on the door.  
“Yes? Who is it?” A gentle southern drawl answered.  
“McGucket. It’s me, Stanley.” The Pines family entered the room but Fiddleford didn’t notice, eyes glued to his paperwork. “You’ve returned! Say, did you manage to- oh. I see, this is wonderful Stanley!” Removing gold goggles from his face Fiddleford pushed aside heavy machinery and stood up from his work station. The scientist wore a white coat and constantly adjusted something on the desk, his jacket or tie, or kept clicking a pen, distracted by scientific calculations. McGucket’s large nose almost hid a bright warm smile.  
“Don’t mind Fiddleford. He’s always nervous.”  
“Nice to meet you. I’m Fiddleford McGucket. Dipper and Mabel right?”  
“That’s me! Hi!” Mabel shook the man’s hand. “What do you do?”  
“I’m an inventor. A scientist.”  
“Cool!”  
“She reminds me of you Stanley. Very confident.”  
“Of course!” Mabel proudly agreed. Taking out a sketch pad she asked, “Do you want to see my drawings of waffles with big arms?”  
Fiddleford chuckled. “Maybe later.”

  
  


  
Dipper remained silent and instead observed all the complex machines in the office. Fascinated by them the boy wrote notes about the inventions in a notebook.   
“And Dipper seems to be interested in science.”  
“Yes sir.”  
“Nerds.” Stanley chuckled affectionately.  
“Perhaps after your great uncle shows you around I can teach you a few things about my newest invention?”  
“That’d be cool!”

  
  


  
McGucket’s brows furrowed as he analyzed Dipper’s face. For a moment pain and fear rippled in the scientist’s eyes.  
“Fiddleford.” Stanley stated curtly.  
The man cleared his throat and a smile reappeared. Ruffling Dipper’s hair he walked away. “I’m going to get some coffee. See you later.”  
“C’mon kids. Let’s make some breakfast.”  
“Yeah! Bacon and pancakes!” Mabel cheered.

  
  


  
In a blink Mabel’s plate was gone. She almost knocked over a glass of orange juice quickly getting more food.   
“Where’s Fiddleford?”  
“Out for a walk. That guy never stops moving.” Tossing the newspaper aside Stanley stood up and traveled to the backyard. “After you eat and unpack everything, meet me outside.”  
“C’mon Dipper, let’s go see what’s in the attic!”  
Speedily eating the rest of the food and grabbing his bags he followed Mabel up the steps.

  
  


  
The attic room was flooded with sunlight. A musty old smell of aging trees instantly hit Dipper’s nose. At the back of the room were a triangle window, a long rectangular table (probably cut from a stump of an ancient pine tree), two stools, and an oil lamp. “This is so exciting!” Mabel said as she began redecorating. Dipper rolled his eyes at how girly the items were. A pink tea set, adorable stuffed animals, and sewing supplies were scattered around everywhere. Mabel hummed a happy song as she also put up boy band posters. Dipper however, admired the room just the way it was. A painting of a ship reminded him of adventure and there was even a bookshelf for his mystery novels. “What do you think Grunkle Stan is doing out there?”  
“I don’t know.” Mabel paused in her work and looked at Dipper. “Do you think it has something to do with our symbols?”  
“Maybe.”  
“Hey! Don’t look so sad! What if Stan created a quest for us?”  
“A quest?”  
“Yeah! A mission only we could complete.”  
“Mabel I don’t think that-”  
The girl grinned and punched her brother’s arm. “It’ll be an epic quest you’ll see! With my creativity and your smarts we can solve anything! Even if we have to defeat a giant!”  
Dipper smiled. “Yeah, I guess so.”

  
  


  
Stanley cursed as he wrapped bandages around multiple injuries. Though the man had amazing strength, constructing an obstacle course was difficult. ‘Perhaps with dedicated training the twins would become heroic mages.’ A few minutes later the two ran into the backyard. Dipper and Mabel equipped backpacks standing like soldiers ready for battle.   
“Good. You two seem prepared for anything.”

  
  


  
Stanley presented the colossal path. The track was made out of pine trees with various platforms that suggested tough exercise would be involved as well as puzzles. Each trail had an arc over it created by elements; fire, water, leaves, electricity, stone, ice, and clouds. “Whoa Grunkle Stan, this is fantastic!”  
“Why did you build the obstacle course?”  
“Is this about our symbols?” Mabel asked.

  
  


  
“Yes,” Stanley nodded. “You two have magic powers.”  
“What?! That’s awesome!”  
“For real Grunkle Stan?!”  
“Our family has a history here in Gravity Falls. There is a long line of mages in the Pines family, but its rare and only usually appears in twins.” A gold symbol similar to a crescent was etched onto Stanley’s palm. “I’m telepathic. I can’t move objects like other psychics but I can read minds and emotions.”

  
  


  
Confusion and shock swirled in Dipper’s mind. This revelation was bittersweet. Being a mage – a real, spell casting, powerful one – was amazing! But, the boy was also disappointed. Dipper loved studying and searching for the paranormal, and looked for anything he could on the subject, only to realize that magic was right in front of him all along. ‘Were my detective skills not good enough?’  
“You’re a great detective Dipper,” Stanley encouraged. “With my abilities I am able to check in on those I care about. I remember you two and your parents went on a vacation. You found unusual paw prints, fur, and a tooth.”  
“He is telepathic!” Mabel gasped. “Cool!”  
“Dipper analyzed the items for hours, calculating differences between wolf characteristics.”  
“At first I thought it was maybe a simple mutation.”  
“After days of studying the objects under a microscope you were amazed to discover a new wolf species. Dipper, you actually found a werewolf.”  
“I did?!”  
Stanley nodded.  
“No way!” He smiled. “I found something paranormal!”  
“And Mabel, you often see gnomes around right?”  
“Yeah! They’re cute and tiny but always steal the cookies and pies mom baked.”  
Grunkle Stan rolled his eyes. “Gnomes are usually distracted by shiny items or food. The pests are worse than insects, more dangerous than them too.”  
“Wait, so does this mean magic exists?!”  
“Yes, there is magic in this world. Gravity Falls is a town created for anyone studying magic. This town has been protected for at least a century for magical beings.”  
“I can’t believe it Dipper! We’re mages!” Mabel shouted and hugged her brother.  
“Is this a dream? This is so cool!”  
Stanley laughed.

  
  


  
“So, what’s the obstacle course for?” Dipper asked.  
“I built this to test your abilities. A mage can learn an unlimited amount of spells but they usually have a specific element magic they’re good at.” Stanley pointed to the arcs. “I can cast powerful earth magic. However, my psychic abilities lie within dream magic.”  
“Dream magic?”  
“Light or dark magic that a mage discovers through dreams or meditation.”  
“Awesome! Think about the possibilities!” Dipper said.  
“I wonder what spells we can cast!” Mabel added.  
“Not much at first. Casting spells takes a lot of focus, confidence, and hard work.”  
“Let’s do this!”  
Dipper laughed. “I bet I’ll be the best mage of all time!”  
Stanley chuckled as the twins ran forward to the obstacle course. Sitting on a bench he examined their progress, noting the apprentices’ flaws and strengths. Being a mage was no easy task and it took years to perfect, but Stanley was sure that through strict training and constant practice Dipper and Mabel would be outstanding mages in the future.

* * *


	3. °•∘✩★[3]★✩∘•°

“So, how did your exam go?” Fiddleford asked, sipping freshly brewed coffee. It is lunchtime and everybody crowded the small table. The cramped space felt more welcoming and lively than it had decades before. “Did you find out which element you’re attuned to?”

  
  
“Water, fire, and thunder magic!”  
“Really? That’s wonderful Mabel!”  
“Haha, yep!” Stanley patted fires out from his hair and charred clothes. Hugging his great niece with a free arm he exclaimed, “She’s a natural! Just like her Grunkle Stan!” Pride boomed in his voice.  
  
“What about you, Dipper?”

  
The boy pushed hardly eaten food around his plate with a fork. Shriveling up dejectedly he kept his eyes glued to the table. “Uh…only flora magic I guess.”  
Looking up, the scientist saw Stanley point a thumb to a window directly behind him. New, thriving, tall trees stood in the yard. “I see…” for a moment Fiddleford stared at the spectacle, mesmerized. ‘How fascinating! Dipper can restore life in an instant!’

  
“Don’t worry, Dipper.” McGucket softly reassured. “I’m certain you’ll find more elements that you’re good at casting. I’m sure magic is very difficult to learn.”  
“For me it wasn’t…” Stanley reminded, and got a sharp glare from his trusted friend.  
“Hey,” Mabel chuckled. “Don’t let it-”  
A surge of popping electricity tapped Dipper’s arm, making him jolt in surprise.  
“Shock you! I’m the alpha twin. Of course I’d find magic easy!”  
  
Usually Dipper thought Mabel’s jabs and jokes funny and lighthearted.  
  
But they sting now, sharper than stepping on an upright tack.

  
“Excuse me.” Abandoning the small group he ran to the attic. Sitting on a lumpy mattress Dipper huddled into a ball. Frustrated and confused, he ignored the pains of an empty stomach. Instead he tried reading one of his favorite mystery novels. Jealousy ignited a flame in his gut. It didn’t extinguish, no, it grew like a lightning bolt striking dry bark and bursting into fire. ‘Mabel outshines me in sorcery, the one thing I should be great at!’

  
Unable to focus on the book Dipper tossed it aside. Sluggishly he lay down and glared at the ceiling. The suffocating attic is stuffy and hot but he refused to get up, open a window, and breathe in some fresh air. Simmering in his own envy and disgust from his weaknesses suited the Pines boy just fine, it seemed. There was a loud knock on the door. 

  
Stanley stood on the other side. ‘Being competitive is in my nature; I can’t help but be happy for Mabel.’ The Mystery Shack owner sighed. ‘I guess I have a lot to learn about being a guardian.’ Rubbing his neck thoughtfully Stan knocked on the door again.

  
“Hey kiddo. It’s uh…it’s me.” Cracking open the door he discovered Dipper submerged in his thoughts. Stan found his expression painfully too familiar. Resentment cloaked his great nephew like stormy clouds. Sitting on the bed Stanley remained silent, unsure of what to say. Kids’ dreams are very fragile and easily broken.

  
‘I would know…’ Stanley tasted a bitter flavor on his tongue, memories flooding his brain, ones he’d rather forget. Either that, or go back in time, erase the past, and fashion better events to mend the future. ‘How would you cheer yourself up Stanley?’   
His mind replied coldly, ‘Mask any insecurity with an overpowering force of boldness.’  
No, that may work for Stanley but not for Dipper.  
  
‘He’s more like him than me…’

  
“Listen, kid. It sucks not unlocking tons of magic abilities at first. I understand. But, you know what? You’re part of the Pines family. We refuse to fail. That means you’ll be an impressive sorcerer one day!”  
Dipper’s eyes sharpened with doubt.  
Stanley patted his great nephew’s back. “And hey, just because Mabel starts with more powers doesn’t mean she’ll get further. Both of you guys need a lot of practice.”

  
“Still…at least Mabel can cast cool spells.”  
‘Stanley! Don’t play favorites!’ Fiddleford had scolded after ushering Mabel out of the room on a task to bring one of his notebooks back. ‘Everyone has unique talents they should be proud of. Hell, I have no magic abilities but I’m the best scientist in Gravity Falls.’

“Yes, but it’ll be harder for her to control them. When a mage discover multiple powers at once, it’s a lot of work to best every branch. It’s like mice fighting for a block of cheese.” Stanley pointed at patches of ruined clothes. “Mabel almost fried and electrocuted me! So, learning fewer elements at a time is better.”

  
The man presented Dipper a gift. In a clear old lantern (previously used for candlelight) held earth inside. He stared at it incredulously.  
“This will be your first project. I want you to focus on growing a sunflower with magic only. Sunflowers are very stubborn without sunlight.” The glass floated into Dipper’s backpack. “Carry it with you, alright?”  
“Okay, Grunkle Stan.”  
“You two are my apprentices and family, after all. If you need anything just ask me or Fiddleford.”  
  
A hint of reviving happiness bloomed on Dipper’s face.  
  
It was brief, but it was there.

  
“Also, you’re the first Pines twin to adapt to flora magic. I’d say that’s a win all on its own.” Turning he added, “C’mon. I want to teach you how to meditate. Maybe you’ll be able to enter the mindscape.”  
Following behind, Dipper became eager, wondering what it would be like to practice dream magic.

  
The three sat on comfy cushions in a cluttered study. Sturdy oak bookshelves stood by banner flags displaying various mythological beasts. Glass objects glimmered with rainbow light and a miniature solar system twirled from the ceiling. Silence clung to the air. If someone wanted to explore the vast depths of their thoughts this was the place to do so.

  
“For each person meditation is a different process.” Stanley explained. “Your dreamscape may or may not appear right away.”  
“How do we know when we reach the mindscape?” Dipper inquired.   
“Unlike regular dreams it’ll feel as if you’re awake in the real world. Your vision will be sharp, crystal clear. The mindscape is an entirely different sensation than either dreams or reality, though.”  
  
Taking a deep breath, they smelled soothing aromatic candles, whiffs of faint nature and perhaps something ethereal.

  
Mabel is the first to enter her dreamscape. Loud colors exploded like bright stars. A garden of pink surrounded Mabel, endlessly stretching into the horizon. Stone fountains held sweet chocolate for water, clouds resembled cotton candy, and there was a river made of rainbow sprinkles. “This. Place. Is. AMAZING!”

  
A colossal castle stood before her. Every boy band she could possibly imagine walked among candy statues. “I never want to leave!”  
Just as quickly as the dreamscape appeared it vanished. In a blink Mabel crashed back into reality. An invisible force had grabbed her shoulder, yanking the girl out from her mind.

  
“First lesson of the mindscape,” Stanley stated sternly. “Don’t get trapped in your own mind. Everything may look peachy on the surface but underneath it will try and keep you there forever.”  
Mabel crossed her arms. “But I was just about to explore my kingdom! How can something that looks so awesome be so evil?”  
“Humans are easily deceived. Keep your guard up; otherwise you’ll become a prisoner to creatures created in your own dreamscape.”

  
Shrugging, Mabel returned to meditating.

  
Dipper struggled to identify his mindscape. For a few heartbeats he stared at nothing but darkness. ‘Am I focusing too hard? Do I not have the ability to adventure into the mindscape?’ Suddenly, another world materialized.

  
Though looking almost identical to Gravity Falls woodland it sure seemed surreal. Very surreal. Towering pine trees skewered puffy white clouds, a dark blue sky mottled with countless sparkling stars, and a tall waterfall greeted Dipper. Giant mushrooms gathered around, the bright tops casting cool shade in hot weather. The boy sat by the pool and noticed tiny specks of fluorescent light floating gracefully around. It felt like at any moment an ancient dragon would land in the glade before him, wings outstretched and fire flashing out from jaws of razor teeth.  
  
‘Am I as small as an ant? Am I in danger?!’

  
A blue butterfly fluttered by, kissing a patch of flowers before leaving. ‘I guess not.’ Surprisingly, Dipper’s mindscape seemed really peaceful. In the shadowy horizon among the tree trunks, a tiny light shimmered. An orb was suspended in air, held by nothing. In the middle had a thin pupil, emitting a sense of alertness and ferocity. The unknown thing looked like one big eye.

  
For a few seconds it remained still. An eerie cold draft latched onto Dipper’s bones. It stared straight at him, unblinking. Fear told Dipper to retreat, to run away. Curiosity said otherwise. He wanted to inspect this enthralling new mystery. When he stood, the eye vanished, completely cloaked in shadows. ‘Was…was that a magical creature?’

  
Stunned, Dipper’s eyes shot open and he gasped for breath. Dipper had been kicked out from the mindscape. A cold heavy stone had plunged in his gut, similar to winter wind smacking his face. “W-What happened?!” The boy wheezed.

  
They glanced at him in worry. “Did it feel like an icy fist punched your gut?” Stanley guessed.   
Dipper nodded.  
“Your dreamscape rejected you.”  
“Why?”  
“There are many reasons. One is that your mind is torn apart by chaos. I doubt this is why you got teleported back.”

  
“Well? What’s the problem? Is Dipper bad at telepathic magic?” Mabel taunted.  
“You maybe have weak ties to that branch of sorcery. But I know you’ll get better, Dipper. Every Pines that become a mage is outstanding in light magic.”

  
“I was able to stay there the longest!” Mabel boasted.  
Dipper crossed his arms and glared at her.   
“One day,” Stanley interrupted their newfound rivalry. “You may be able to enter other’s minds too.”

  
“Really?! That’s cool!” Dipper exclaimed.   
“Yes. But you must tread carefully in another’s mindscape. Such powers can soothe or harm.”  
“Why’s that?” Mabel asked.  
“Dream magic is essentially light and dark magic.” Stanley sighed. “Too much of either can damage the mind causing irreversible effects.”  
“Sounds boring to me.” Mabel mumbled.  
“Since dream magic can be the most difficult to learn, I’ll be here to guide you.”

  
“Will…will we ever study dark magic?”  
Stanley held Dipper’s gaze for a moment. “I will tell you about it but I refuse to teach either of you how to cast dark magic spells.”  
“O-Okay.”  
“Feel free to read any of the books here. It has plenty of facts, knowledge, and tips that can help you. Alright?”  
The twins nodded. All three continued meditating.

  
Humming a cheery tune Fiddleford placed diner on the table. Drinking tea, he watched as the twins devoured their food before shuffling sluggishly to get more. “Tired, are we? Does it cost a lot of energy to explore the mindscape?”  
“Unfortunately, yes. If they keep studying for a few years it’ll be easier for them.” Stanley answered.

  
Chuckling, Fiddleford said, “I bet coffee is a fantastic remedy-”  
“We are not giving the kids caffeine.”  
“I know, I know. I’m just joking.”  
“Sometimes I really think you aren’t.” Stanley huffed while stuffing a slice of pizza into his mouth.  
  
Nightfall replaced sunrise, the fiery orb sunk behind the forest hills.

  
Instead of crying whimpers, Mabel snored soundly.  
‘I’m glad she’s getting a restful sleep now even though she was bragging all day about her powers.’ The boy felt ecstatic that they had found a home that is warm and welcoming. In fact, Dipper didn’t miss his parents at all. Shouldn’t he though? They are his parents, yet never seemed interested in their lives. Not after their magic powers began to develop. The pang of sadness faded when Dipper realized that he was away from their cold, judgmental, evasiveness.  
  
Mabel and Dipper’s parents had kept the twins mostly homebound and willingly abandoned them.

  
Gravity Falls is a breath of fresh air and full of undiscovered adventures. Dipper smiled content as he heard a comforting symphony within the Mystery Shack. A radio blared 1950’s music downstairs. Grunkle Stan industriously crafted new exhibits, singing along as he switched through a collection of tools, mostly saw blades and hammers. Fiddleford’s lasers and other fancy technology loudly counterfeited a grandfather clock’s ticking heartbeat. Swiftly Dipper was carried by a chariot of sleep with amazing speed hurtling not towards desolate nightmares, but awesome dreams.  
  
He couldn’t wait to explore the vast wilderness of Gravity Falls.  
  
Yes, the twins had finally found the perfect home.

* * *


	4. °•∘✩★[4]★✩∘•°

The sunflower began to sprout. Dipper fixatedly tried to keep it alive. Stanley restocks merchandise and Mabel started a new sewing project. Surprisingly the Mystery Shack isn’t brimming with tourists yet. Fiddleford was again out on some scientific task.  
  
Dipper’s heartbroken to hear that he didn’t have any inventions to test out.

  
  
Two people enter the shop. Stanley grinned. “Soos! Wendy! Meet my great niece and nephew.”  
“’Sup Mr. Pines!” A cheerful heavy set man chirped.  
“Hello Stan.” A mellow voice greeted.  
“High-five little dudes!” Soos exclaimed.  
The tall woman smiled but otherwise seemed nonchalant.

  
  
“This is Mable and Dipper.” Stanley stated proudly, patting their backs. “They’ll be living here and studying magic.”  
“That’s awesome!”  
“Cool! I used to be Mr. Pines’ apprentice. My magic can fix and disguise anything.”

  
“Yep. Soos is the Mystery Shack’s handyman.”

  
  
He twirled a wrench and nodded. “Well, better get to work. Mr. Pines hates slackers. See ya later dudes!” Waving, the repairman waddled away.

  
  
“Grunkle Stan, can we explore? There must be hidden rooms full of old stuff around!”  
“Uh…” brown eyes darted back and forth nervously. ‘I’d completely forgot about-’  
Cars parked outside. A crowd of tourists marched towards the building.

  
  
“Maybe another time Mabel. Wendy! Mind showing the kids around town? They’ll love hearing about Gravity Falls’ lore and famous legends.”  
“Sure, I can go on an extra patrol.”  
Equipping an eyepatch, an eight ball cane, and hat, he smiled. “Show time!”

* * *

  
  
Wendy is an excellent tour guide. “Rule number one: don’t use magic in ordinary towns unless necessary. Two: a friendly contest or pranks are perfectly fine!” Wendy winked and earned a laugh from the twins. Dipper could hardly focus. His heartbeat simulated a person jumpstarted by caffeine. ‘She’s so beautiful!’

  
  
“What happens if we break the rules?”  
Wendy’s smile faded. “Can’t tell you. There are various punishments depending on which rules and how many are broken.” She noticed Dipper trailing behind. “What’s up? You listening?”

  
  
“H-Huh? Oh, sorry.” He bashfully kicked dust with a pair of old sneakers. Wendy’s long red hair framed her pretty freckled face. Emerald eyes shimmer stronger than a glade in summer. Silver armor plates adorn her tall figure. The battle axe looks stunning –and sharp.

  
  
“You…look really cool! Like a warrior in an RPG.”  
“Aw,” laughing she ruffled Dipper’s hair. “You’re so sweet!”  
Mabel giggled, gaining a sharp glare from her brother as he adjusted his hat.

  
  
“What’s your job Wendy?”  
“Can you turn into a werewolf?” The boy asked, pointing to a crimson wolf painted on her armor.  
“No. This is my family’s symbol. We’re knights that protect Gravity Falls. Patrolling, battling evil, and wielding awesome weapons! My dad’s the town smith.”

  
  
The warrior located four giant watch towers. “These buildings are on the very outskirts of town.” A faint multicolored orb encased Gravity Falls. “It’s a magic barrier. Evil magic wielders and corrupt beings can’t break it.”

  
  
“Wait,” Dipper blinked. “Grunkle Stan told us about light and dark magic. Too much of either and it’ll degrade the host. Is that what you’re describing?”  
Wendy nodded.

  
  
“Very perceptive aren’t you? Yes. If corrupted, you no longer follow your own thoughts or ambitions. The magic controls everything, and it’s easier for demons and creatures to possess a person. Just an empty shell.”  
A cold eeriness latches onto Dipper’s bones. He wondered what corrupted beings are like. Mabel is baffled on why Wendy is reluctant to talk about it.  
  
Curiosity sparks.

  
  
“Let’s continue the tour, alright?” They march into green wilderness. “It’s like a maze…”  
“You see these symbols painted on certain trees?” Clusters of branches and leaves weave elegant arcs above. Thin pathways are hidden by patches of shadow. “A symbol means it’s a portal to a creature’s domain.”  
  
One insignia displays a muscular beast, half human and half bull.

  
  
“This is home of the Minotaur. These guys are rowdy. Party animals. Not every creature is friendly, understand?”  
The twins jump from Wendy’s sudden strict tone. They nodded furiously and her face softened.

  
  
“How can we tell which ones are friendly?”  
“There are lines beneath the symbols. Green is peaceful, yellow is mischievous, and red is dangerous. Minotaurs are very territorial. Until you guys are better at magic, avoid the red ones okay?”

  
  
“Awesome!” Mabel cheered. “Are there vampires and mermaids?”  
“Yep.”  
“Fairies and unicorns?”  
“Uh-huh.”  
“I can’t wait to explore more of Gravity Falls!”  
Dipper rubbed his arm, shy and quiet.

  
  
His magic tattoo is painfully cold. Mabel and Wendy are just three steps away. Yet, Dipper feels a far, far distance from them. Alone, in a desolate and barren nowhere. Icy needles stab his flesh. Not even his jacket could deflect the freezing drafts. Summer temperatures remain normal.

* * *

  
  


  
  
The town is alive with chaotic clamor. Far from silent. Vendors set up stands and shout about glamorous and helpful wares. Fabric of every color and pattern flutter on subtle gusts. Floating lanterns cast chips of rainbow light upon earth.

  
  
Music, book, and coffee shops are present –so is a theater and library. A bizarre mixture of medieval castles, gorgeous woodlands, and urban markets. The twins are beyond impressed!   
“C’mon, I want you to meet my friends.” Wendy strolled away to a group of people.

  
  
“This park looks rundown and uh, dangerous.” Dipper mumbled.  
Wendy introduced everybody. “That’s Tambry.” A girl with purple hair, heavy mascara, and dark gothic clothes sat on a bench staring into a crystal ball. A circlet crown studded with a purple stone rests on her head. “She’s a seer who makes charms. Tambry’s not very talkative.”

  
  
“Over there is Robbie. The guy with the guitar.” He wears a black hoodie, has a long nose, and raven hair. Nothing compared to his decaying flesh. Deep teeth marks scar his neck and rib bones poke out from torn clothes.

  
  
Mabel blushed. “He’s kind of pretty.”  
Robbie glared at the new arrivals but said nothing.  
“Ew, really? He seems so…strange?” Dipper whispered.  
“He has a bristly personality but Robbie’s alright.”  
“Is he a zombie?”  
“No but close. Half siren, half zombie.”

  
  
“Those two are Nate, Lee, and Thompson.” The guys danced around a boom box, waving glow sticks like some jumbled summoning. “Nate’s a werewolf and Lee a werelion. Thompson is a genie apprentice.”

  
  
“Hey Wendy, who are these losers?” Nate asked.  
“Are you babysitting?”  
“No way! Dipper and Mabel are cool.”  
“I’ve never seen them before.” Thompson said.  
“They’re Mr. Pines’ apprentices.”  
“Whatever,” Robbie scoffed. “As long as they don’t get in my way.”

  
  
Dark, eerie eyes study Dipper. “What are you carrying?”  
“My assignment. I’m learning to control my floral magic and-”  
Robbie laughed. “Seriously? How lame!”  
‘Don’t let him talk to you like that!’ Dipper frowned. He hardly noticed that the voice was not his.   
“What can you even cast? A tree? Ooooh so scary!”  
“Hey, scientists use herbs and flowers as remedies to invent medicine all the time! So, so-”  
“Yeah? And it’s easier to just go buy some at the store. Flower magic is worthless against other forms.”

  
  
He smiled smugly. “So does that make you a flower boy?”  
“Shut it Robbie!” Wendy hissed.  
“What? Flower Boy going to poison me with a magic spell? I’m immune to most toxins.”  
“I think his power is cool. The strongest beings grow in the wild. Like wolves and bears.”  
Dipper perked up and Robbie’s jaw dropped aghast. “Take it easy Wendy. I was just playing around with him. You know, like we do with all of us!”  
“Right…”  
Dipper rolled his eyes.

  
  
“Yo Wendy, don’t you remember that it’s your turn to buy lunch?” Lee asked. “Or did you forget?”  
“Oh shoot, I totally did! I’ll be right back. Don’t do anything fun without me!” She winked before running off.

  
  
“Hey kid,” Robbie turned from his spray-painting on junk and faced Dipper. “Do you like Wendy?”  
The other teens stared at him.  
“M-Me? N-No w-way.”  
Robbie snickered. “You totally do. She’d never like a wimp like you. I bet you couldn’t even do anything awesome to impress her.”  
Tambry glared at Robbie. “Lay off. You’re always starting crap aren’t you?”  
“Hey man, it is funny!” Lee said. “I mean, who’d like a little kid like him?”  
Dipper frowned. “I’m not a little kid…”  
“Sure you are! I bet you’ve never even pranked anybody before!” Robbie smiled.

  
  
He pushed Dipper. Kid or not, he doesn’t want Wendy to favor anyone else but him. “Such a loser, huh? You probably don’t do anything fun! Just sit in your room all day and pfft, what? Read books? Probably the romance novels your sister likes to read too.”  
Nate grabbed Robbie’s shoulder. “Enough bro. You’re just being an asshole. As long as…as,” the teen tried to think of a stylish nickname for this recruit. “Dr. Fun Times, yeah! If Dr. Fun Times is chill and up for some cool stuff like us, he’s fine.”

  
  
Robbie smacked Nate’s hand from his shoulder. “I bet you can’t prank the gnomes! Those guys are easy to mess with.”  
“Sounds fun!” Mabel jumped excitedly.  
“Mabel, I don’t know about this! It could be dangerous!” Dipper whispered.  
She glared at him, and frightened by her sudden tone, backed away a few steps. “Stop being so negative! You’re such a buzzkill, you know? We have a chance to be cool for once, and you want to just be so…so infuriating!” She smiled at Robbie. “We’ll do it!”  
  
“Very selfish…always thinking about boys huh? How pathetic. Whenever you need help, she vanishes.”  
  
‘I’m always there when Mabel needs me. Why is-’

  
  
It’s the first time Dipper’s felt the painful sting of betrayal. Fuming, he shouts, “Fine! I’ll show you all how brave I can be!”  
“Great,” Robbie tossed him some golf cart keys. “Let’s go then, Flower Boy.”

  


* * *

  


  
  
Pointy red caps poke out among colorful mushrooms. A lively glade is swept up into tiny hills and tall trees. Pretty scenery if one wasn’t distracted by their thoughts. Dipper didn’t have many friends back home, so he intended to discard doubt and look cool. What Robbie had said struck a nerve. His own sister couldn’t even be there for him, and some of the other teens prodded Dipper’s shyness.  
  
‘I am a little timid but I can be cool too. Right?’

  
  
“Okay, so who’s going to grab their treasure?” Robbie asked. “They have an Orthrus fang in there.”  
“Why?” Mabel asked. “Sounds gross.”  
“Gnomes are weirdos. They try to kidnap maidens because some colonies don’t have queens.” Robbie shrugged.

  
  
‘That’ll be an awesome present for Wendy!’ Dipper hopped out of the gold cart and searched. The area was quiet. It seemed so empty. Shouldn’t there be gnomes working and sprinting throughout the little village? This screamed danger –absolutely.

  
  
He ignored the red flags. Robbie kicked his feet up waiting to watch Dipper horribly fail. Mabel ran around, turned over rocks, and kicked up clouds of dust. Her brother took a more cautious approach. In the center of the village was a large mushroom cap.

  
  
Glittering trinkets are strung up like ornaments. They’re keys! Dipper grabbed them and found a tall tree stump that towered over all others. He looked at the keys, then to the door. Shrugging, he kicked it down. Crawling inside his face smacked into tiny furniture.

  
  
Shards of broken tea sets and vases cut his skin. He clumsily stood up, body crushed in such a cramped house. Just above, he found a cute treasure box. ‘Mayor’s Treasures’ it read. Opening it like a stubborn jar lid, Dipper found-

  
  
Ah, pearls! Not an Orthrus fang but still cool! Pocketing those he left the mayor’s house. He doubted the other villagers had such a powerful item in their possession.

  
  
Mabel had trashed the glade. Everything is either brittle from thunderbolts or damaged.   
“Hey Flower Boy, did you find it?”  
“No…” Dipper glanced at the strange, pointy, upside-down carrot things. They stuck out from the ground in clusters.

  
  
He plucked one from the earth. Startled, Dipper dropped the screaming gnome.   
“Trespassers! Trespassers! Attack the intruders!” Gnomes sprouted from the grass growling like angry bees.

  
  
An army assembled. Gnomes formed into a giant gnome!  
“I d-didn’t know they could do that!” Robbie shouted.  
“Can’t you use your music to calm them down?!” Mabel asked, terrified.  
“It doesn’t work on those guys! They don’t understand music.”

  
  
A fist crashed upon earth. Mabel and Robbie flew from a gust of wind. Dipper threw a stone at the giant. It bounced harmlessly off. “Hey! Leave them alone you disgusting beasts!”

  
  
Scowling, it turned to Dipper. Scared, he staggered. “Uh, Mabel? A little help?!” The gnomes shot missiles –made of their own army! His sister summoned a barrier of water. She briefly glanced at her brother regretfully before running off with Robbie.   
  
“Abandoned you again, hm? Well, you’re on your own now. Survive!”

  
  
Dipper jumped from every heavy footfall. Running he feels nothing but peril. The forest is a blur. A roar sent him stumbling. He’s alone.

  
  
Heart pounding furiously, lungs ablaze, Dipper tripped down a hill. His hands and knees take most of the impact. Quivering, he sees a giant shadow looming over him. The gnomes raise a clawed hand. In a breath-

  
  
A sturdy pine tree materializes. It spears the giant and absorbed the attack. Gnomes rain down. The tree fractures, snapping in two. Scared, Dipper crawled away, expecting to be crushed.

  
  
Instead it decayed. Soft and harmless. Scars sting agonizingly. His legs are so weak they buckle when trying to stand. At least the gnomes fled.

  


* * *

  
  
Fiddleford was studying new crystals when he heard a deafening crash. Leaving his car behind the scientist sprinted towards the noise. The man’s jaw dropped. Bewildered, he can only stare a moment. A garden of thorns surrounds Dipper.

  
  
“Are you alright?! What happened?!” Carefully, Fiddleford traversed through the razor thorns.  
No answer. Bruises and gnarled scars cover Dipper’s body. Thorns became a cage, stabbing any who got too close. The scientist hovered by –uncertain and processing.

  
  
“This…is what I get for trying to fit in, right?” A cry, a muffled whimper.  
Fiddleford’s brows furrowed. Now he understood. Pity washed over him. Avoiding sharp thorns he lifted Dipper into his arms.

  
  
Thankfully the boy was still alive! Fiddleford carried Dipper to the car. “What happened?”  
Silence. Green eyes evade the other’s concerned gaze.  
“It’s alright…let’s get you home.”

  
  
Foliage rustled and Wendy, Nate, and Tambry appeared. “There you are! Good thing I have awesome tracking skills.”  
“What happened Wendy? Where’s Mabel?”  
She flinched. His soft tone exploded into roaring clamor.

  
  
“That Robbie! He dared Dipper to prank the gnomes!” Nate stated.  
“I was getting snacks and was gone for only a moment.”  
“I’m sorry sir, we should’ve watched over them-” Tambry stuttered.  
“If it wasn’t for Robbie’s dumb ideas he would’ve-”  
“ENOUGH!”

  
  
The clearing became silent. After a long, awkward pause the man spoke up again. “Wendy, go fetch Mabel. Bring her home. I’ll get Dipper back.”  
“Y-Yes sir.”  
Fiddleford slammed the car door shut and started the ignition.

  
  
The car ride atmosphere was awful –thick as metal. Fiddleford couldn’t contain his rage. “I can’t believe some of them! Throwing you under the bus like that! Absolutely pathetic! Unbelievable!”  
Dipper refused to let tears spill.  
The scientist sighed. “At least Wendy, Tambry, and Nate have their senses about them.”

  
  
“I’m just a joke to everybody. Aren’t I?”  
“No of course not. Listen,” Fiddleford offered a reassuring smile from the rear-view mirror. “How about you and me go field testing? I’ve got some pretty cool inventions I’ll let you try out!”  
Not even a smile.  
Fiddleford frowned sadly. Sighing he said, “Life is ugly. There are some things we can’t change. But, I believe in you Dipper, even if others don’t.”

  
  
No answer. Dipper let the silence calm his shaking nerves. In his hand he held a trinket. The Orthrus fang was smooth to the touch, and tinged a faint crimson. It had landed by his feet when the giant gnome exploded. He believed it to be his only awesome feat so far, and it diminished away some of his enduring melancholy.

* * *


	5. °•∘✩★[5]★✩∘•°

“Grounded?!” Mabel’s jaw dropped. “Are you serious?”

Fiddleford and Stanley loom overhead, frustrated and dismayed. 

“But I **did** help him.”

“We know.”

“Listen,” Fiddleford sighed. “You abandoned Dipper. He needed your help to escape from the gnomes!” 

“Isn’t good you know? Siblings are supposed to be there for each other.” Stanley’s eyes sparked despondently. “In good times and bad.”

She pouted and avoided their glares. “It’s not my fault he can’t have fun or cast magic well…”

The men’s postures became rigid with shock. “He could’ve died, Mabel.”

Hurriedly she added, “Wendy should’ve-”

“No. You won’t blame others for your mistakes. She did her job. Robbie is mostly at fault here…”

“Both of you are in trouble. For a week the two of you will work in the Mystery Shack.”

Mabel crossed her arms and eyed them furiously. Everything turned out okay so what’s the big deal?

“But Grunkle Stan-”

“Go upstairs and start cleaning out all that old junk from the attic. Understand?”

“Fine. Whatever.” Footsteps treaded impatiently upwards and faded. Normally Stan respected rebellious spirit but Mabel had failed this time.

Fiddleford pat his friend’s back. “Need me to bring back anything?”

“Groceries? I have to make sure she doesn’t slack off.”

“Sure. Count on me.”

Stanley’s eyes rest on faint old scars blemishing the scientist’s body. “I know I can.”

* * *

“Can you teach me how to wield an axe like you?”

Wendy smiled. “Sure! Need to get points in strength and dexterity first though!”

“I um,” Dipper blushed. “I got you an Orthus fang.”

Mint-green eyes glow astonishingly. “No way! How’d you do that?!”

Dipper explained the story. If someone as cool as Wendy is complementing him, he has to be cool too, right?

“Keep it. It’s a pretty gift,” Wendy dropped it in his hands. “But that’s your trophy for winning such a dangerous battle.”

He smiled.

“You might need it the future. I heard Orthus fangs bring extraordinary strength to the person who found it.”

“Dipper!”

Pivoting he sees Fiddleford equipping a messenger bag over his shoulders. “Up for testing some inventions?”

“Totally!” Waving goodbye to Wendy he hops into the car.

The ride is smooth. The vehicle glides over pleasant country roads. Dipper’s head droops. He’s lulled to sleep by white noise of a weatherman’s calm reports. Indistinct whispers drift by his ears. The voice is familiar. Darkness cloaks his vision and-

The car suddenly veers. A pale blue van dashes by, tires wailing as it almost fell over. Clouds of dust veils the windows. Thankfully the car remains upright.

“Oh my goodness! How reckless! You alright?!”

Dipper nodded. “Who were those guys?”

Adjusting his glasses he responds, “The Gleefuls. They’re somewhat famous in Gravity Falls.”

“What for?”

“Buck Gleeful runs a car dealer while Gideon,” the scientist shuddered. “He’s about your age. He’s the star of Tent of Telepathy.”

“Is he psychic like Grunkle Stan?”

“I’m uncertain. His powers could be faked. However, Gideon flaunts a necklace I believe emits magic qualities.”

“So Gideon is a normal human like you and me? Or mythical?”

“I don’t know.”

Pines wonders how powerful the amulet is. Are his shows just a flashy exhibit or is that stone harboring bizarre magic?

* * *

Mabel paced angrily. Why does she have to do chores? It’s really beautiful outside! Not even a vampire would want to be stranded indoors today.

Sipping on pink lemonade she’s arranging out an escape.

She already cleared out a lot of junk. Still stacks of boxes clutter the attic. Lazily she shuffles through dusty contents. Mabel found something interesting. A grappling hook! Cool!

_‘Maybe I can sneakily climb out the window-’_

Loud footsteps sprint upstairs. Mabel sighed irritably. _‘I forgot he has-’_

The door swings open and reveals a grinning Stanley. “That’s right! I have mind reading powers!”

Glowering, Mabel pointed at him. “You can’t stop me! I’m going to go outside!”

“Sorry but you’re grounded.”

“It’s no fair! Why does Dipper get special treatment?”

Bewildered, Stanley blinked. “What? No he doesn’t.”

“Yes he does!”

The doorbell rang.

“Stay here.” Stan shuffled down the creaky steps to see who it could be.

She didn’t listen. Cracking open the window she aimed for a tree. Bravely Mabel swung towards it. The grappling hook pulled her up, saving her from a broken leg.

Climbing down the tree she sprints into town. A day of fun awaits! No way is she staying around to get in trouble.

Mabel heard Gravity Falls had a mall so that’s where she’s walking to.

Searching shelves and bins of clothes she plucked each find cheerfully. “This pattern will totally go with a necklace I’m making! And this one-”

“Pardon me. I’m terribly sorry.”

“Oh no, it’s my fault.” Mabel helped up a short kid her age.

“Wow, I love your suit! So fashionable!” 

Initially he thought it had been another moron but he was pleasantly surprised. “Why thank you. What’s your name? I’ve never seen you in Gravity Falls before.”

“I’m Mabel Pines. Amateur fashion designer and future celebrity!”

“Mabel Pines? Are you related to Stanley Pines?”

“Yes. My brother and I recently moved to Gravity Falls.”

Gleeful’s light-blue eyes flashes astonishment. How is that possible? She’s **nothing** like Stan Pines!

“Well no matter. I’m sure you’re not as grouchy or haughty as he is.”

Mabel laughed. “No way!”

Gideon smiled. “Say, these designs you have in this notebook are fascinating.” 

“Thank you uh-”

“Gideon Gleeful. I run the shows at the Tent of Telepathy.” He bowed elegantly. “A brownie.”

She remembers Dipper enthusing about a list of legendary creatures. He’s a flightless fairy.

Gideon flipped through pages. “I’d be willing to model your designs if you’d like.”

“Really?! Awesome!”

“I’d be happy to! I also have an eye for fashion.”

“Then what are we waiting for?! Let’s go!” Purchasing material and abandoning chores Mabel tugged her newfound friend out of the shop. She knew it had been a good idea to go out today!

* * *

“Can you guess what this does?” McGucket asked.

Dipper studied a shimmering violet and pink stone. “It looks like an ordinary crystal.”

The scientist smiled. “Hold it up to the light and see what happens.”

The two sit in a dusky glade. Trees and enormous boulders barricade out most light. Yet slim spears of it pierce a roof of leaves. “Hmm…” Each facet glimmers like the stars at midnight. At the center is a translucent circle. It’s faint but there. Dipper raises the stone to the light.

A laser beam shoots forward and strikes a tree. Absorbed by blue light the giant instantly shrinks. Shrubs stand taller. “That’s amazing!”

“Yes. Flipping the crystal over will grow things.”

Fiddleford gave Dipper a flashlight. A switch makes it possible to rotate the crystal. “This is yours.”

“Really?”

“Wielding magic and tech can be advantageous. Consider it a gift.”

“Thanks Fiddleford!”

He laughed. “No problem. It’s a start to learning about inventions.”

Dipper is practical, smart, and resourceful. McGucket always wanted an apprentice. Now he proudly mentors Dipper. The scientist wondered when he’d teach him about building robots! 

That would have to wait. Studying inventing and magic tasks it might be difficult. 

Diligently Pines takes notes. Like any child Dipper asks a lot of questions. The scientist doesn’t mind it –at least he didn’t fall asleep like Stan does. 

Opening the car trunk Fiddleford grabbed a fold-out table and lab equipment. Beakers, chemicals, matches, and dusty volumes. “I was trying to gather info on vampires but all I can find are dull fangs that they drop.” He sighed. “Immortality will be found one day.”

“Instead we’ll go looking for supplies.” Fiddleford tore pages out from a notebook and gave the list to Dipper. “These should all be in this forest. Can you please get them?”

“Do I get some gold for completing this quest?” He joked.

The scientist grinned. “Maybe I can convince Stanley to take everybody to the ice cream parlor this week.”

“Awesome! Count on me!”

“Press the button on your communicator if you need help!” The scientist reminded a running Pines.

Plucking resources from lively forest is simple. Climb a tree, look under rocks, and maneuver through nature’s obstacle course. It’s peaceful. The scent of damp woodland and the beautiful sky is splendid! Nobody is bothering Dipper about bad luck, evil magic, or not being social enough. He’s allowed to explore the uncharted wilderness.

What? That’s strange! A long, wide, serrated crater scars forest floor. Dipper sees nothing but darkness. Further inspecting it he finds the fringes scorched. Dead grass and stone clash against thriving green.

Maybe he can heal the earth? He did summon a tree to parry the giant gnome’s attack. Dipper’s hand brushed withering flora and burning stone. His hand hissed from the contact. Staggering, he stumbled –and tripped into the yawning abyss!

Wind whirls past. Eerie sound travels through gusts. It’s so faint but shockingly painful. Dipper frantically tries to grab the rocks for a foothold but it’s ineffective. 

Blood trickles down Dipper’s nose. Drops land on his fingers as he thrashes midair. He stares dreadfully at his trembling hand.

How far is it until the bottom?! Is another magical creature going to attack him while he’s falling?

Dipper panics and draws the flashlight.

Then he realizes that he can understand the wind. It’s a voice. Muttering?

Color drains from the world. Everything is gray. Run. Runrunrunrun-

But he can’t. Dipper’s legs are fixed in place. He’s no longer falling and is instead hovering. How can he escape? 

Pure darkness veils dawn. Dipper is trapped. He stares at a floating eyeball. The same one from his dreamscape. Quivering, he watches it appear from the shadows. Its wearing a dapper hat, bowtie, and is in the shape of a triangle. Lanky limbs languidly droop next to its crude anatomy.

“You’re from the dreamscape! What’re you?”

It laughed. Laughed. That’s unnerving. Frowning Dipper spat, “What do you want?”

“I’m Bill Cipher. A guide to power and unlimited knowledge. You’re funny Pine Tree. Being your guide won’t be so bad. The last guys,” the triangle narrowed his eye reflectively. “We’ll see if you’ll be as extraordinary.”

Dipper flourishes the flashlight like a sword. “Where am I? What’s going on, Cipher?”

“That silly invention won’t work here, Pine Tree.”

He lowers the item.

“What are guides?”

“Magic creatures or beings that help mages. We usually appear when the person first enters their dreamscape. There can be many per person.”

Dipper tapped his chin. “So-”

Bill bowed, top hat comically drooping in sync. “The more powerful you get, I get. I can provide spells for you. Every mage has unique creature guides. When your abilities get stronger, new spells will be unlocked.”

“That’s so amazing!” Dipper finally summoned a creature just like Mabel can. He felt that he could now be on the same level as his sister in magic.

“If I study my magic a lot will I be a powerful mage?”

“Yes. Better than any mage ever seen before.”

“For real?! This is so epic!”

Cipher snapped his fingers. Dipper floated up and safely landed on forest floor.

“Listen Pine Tree,” Cipher hovered above lethargically. “In the future you’ll obtain a special item. Study as much as you can.”

Dipper nodded. “I will! Uh,” he rubbed his neck. “How do I summon you if I need help?”

“Every mage is different. You’ll find out.”

He crossed his arms. “So far you’re not much help.”

Bill laughed.

“Cipher?”

“Yes?”

“Do you know what caused that…that scar?”

Bill portrayed awe. “No one told you the story?”

Dipper’s brows furrowed curiously. “What story?”

“There was a long, vicious war after Gravity Falls was established. A man had found the town years ago. Stanley’s brother-”

The radio crackled to life. “Dipper! Did you find those items yet? It’s getting late. Can you please return to the clearing?”

Lively colors leaked back into the world. When he looked up, Bill was gone.

After hours of study and a boring trip to a grocery store, Dipper watched the world run by. He sat silently, arm resting on the door and propping up his chin. His mind kept drifting back to the eternally scorched earth. “Hey Fiddleford?”

“Yes?”

“Do you know about any strange abysses in the forest?”

Fiddleford trembled dreadfully. “Why?”

_‘I thought Stanley and I sealed those years ago! Has the damage returned? How?!’_

Pines eyed the scientist perplexingly. “Because I found one.”

Fiddleford forced a smile. Concern fractures his disarming, calm features. Powerful dark magic. It can cause catastrophic destruction to almost anything. Sometimes it’s unrepairable.

“Nothing important. Magical creatures fight and leave ruins from them.”

Dipper refuses to leave a mystery unsolved. If nobody is going to tell him what really happened then he’ll discover the truth about that surreal scar in the earth. He guesses it’s from dark magic. But how can Dipper fix it? Maybe a spell will restore-

The car parked next to the Mystery Shack. Along with Fiddleford, Dipper carries bags of groceries. They see Stanley exit hurriedly. He looks terrified. “Have you seen Mabel?”

“No. We just got here. Have you tried detecting her with your psychic-”

“Yes. But something is interfering. I’ve tried reaching her mind directly but she didn’t respond.”

The scientist gave Dipper the other bags and asked, “Can you stay here in case Mabel shows up?”

Dipper nodded. Where did she go? He’s worried. But he knows Grunkle Stan and Fiddleford can do more to help then he could.

The scientist got back into his car and Stanley followed. Tires screamed as the car orientated before driving down a road towards town.

* * *


	6. °•∘✩★[6]★✩∘•°

Mabel is missing. Dipper paces restlessly around the Mystery Shack. Should he glance through the library’s volumes? Can one of the spell books help him find his twin? He has to try! What if she’s in danger?!

Books are scattered across tables, pages open and read. These spells would take days, weeks, even months to learn! “If I enter the mindscape will I find answers?” He set up candles conveying nature’s salty seas and whimsical forests, sat on a cushion, and closed his eyes. Darkness dawdles. Like a winter night. Then, clouds reveal a starry midnight sky. Woodlands clarify below and descend into meadows.

Dipper realizes Gravity Falls is fixed at the center. He looks around to find that he’s standing upon the old wood train track suspended in air. Everything seems peaceful. Until he notices the smoke.

Purple-blue smoke. Fire circles the town. Sirens blared. Dipper flinched and covered his ears. People scatter fearfully. Cries wail just below the alarms. Storm clouds shoot thunder. Flashes of red, yellow, green, purple, blue, and silver magic explode by darkening smoke.

Scars, like the ones he’s seen in the forest materialize. Decay leaks out from the depths and anything in contact rots, ages, rusts into nothingness. Not even ruins withstand the dark magic. 

“What is –huh?!”

Two beings ascend into sky. Clad in shadows he can’t tell who they are. They are immensely powerful mages though. Spells crackle from their fingertips and magical equipment. Shockwaves clatter the wooden tracks, the slim slabs swaying. Thankfully they hold.

In fact, their fighting is so incredible that the earth is trembling! 

No. Wait. A mechanical beast slithers through woodland labyrinth to enter battle. A lizard? Its metal skin gleams and reflects faint chips of moonlight. Jaws scream as it cranks open –displaying mighty stash of metal sharp teeth, wires and coils. A man sits at the controls shielded in a glass orb.

Dipper shook his head. Is this a nightmare or vision?! Where is Mabel? Is this the past or future?

The moon normally a silvery-white is now washed in deep despairing blues. Two objects flicker upon the cosmic giant’s face. A fractured metal staff decorated by a weeping man and an attractive stone in a bowtie.

A scary metallic booming voice echoed like war drums, like howling storm winds.

_This divination foretells of bloodshed_

_Created by turmoil and dread_

_Magic warfare reviving new and old adversaries_

_An ancient curse looms over this town’s societies_

_If the heroes’ questing is abruptly terminated_

_Then everybody’s end is fated_

Dipper’s vision vanished. He’s in the library. Heartbeat racing, he writes down the omen in a notebook, leaving blanks to fill in later when he could understand its meaning. Who were those mages? What is significant about those items?

* * *

“This has been such a fun day!” Mabel and Gideon are at Greasy’s Diner. The past four hours they toured Gravity Falls –stopping at any shop that was interesting. Gideon is delighted; he never had enjoyed anyone’s friendship before. How can it be possible someone so wonderful to be related to his worst enemy?

Gideon’s fame attracts excited crowds. The brownie shoos them away with signatures, boasting his iconic value over his fans. His attention never fades from Mabel.

He chuckled, flattered by her words. “I’ve never had better company.”

She bashfully laughed. “Thanks.”

The door opened rowdily and Stanley entered, glowering at Gideon. The murmuring clamor of the diner shortly died. 

“Gideon!”

“Stanley. It’s a pleasure to see you again after –how long? Five weeks?”

“Save it. Mabel, we’re going home. Now.”

Mabel felt all eyes on her. Eyes sink to the floor and her protest dispelled in her throat.

Gideon frowned, brows furrowed, and he pat her hand reassuringly. “Stanley. It isn’t good to be so curt. Besides,” a smile unfurled on his face. “Shouldn’t Mabel decide which friends she’d like to hang out with? Our rivalry shouldn’t get between that.”

“Rivalry?”

Gleeful hopped from his seat and bowed elegantly. “I’m afraid this is where we part ways. I’ll see you again.”

“I won’t let that happen you-”

He handed Stanley a blue envelope. “Here. Some tickets to my next show. You’ll attend? I’m sure no one wants to miss my act at the Tent of Telepathy.” The brownie left. Stanley crossed his arms.

Mabel doesn’t meet his gaze. She followed him to the car.

Fiddleford smiled weakly when they entered, cleared his throat, and started the engine. The silence is tense. Heavy like wearing metal armor. He knows they’re having a telepathic argument.

_‘Do you know how worried we were?! We searched all over town! I couldn’t even contact you telepathically!’_

_‘I just went shopping. I met Gideon and we hung out.’_

_‘I don’t want you to be friends with him.’_

_‘Why not?! He’s the first actual friend I’ve had in years. Mom and dad said Dipper and I couldn’t have friends anymore because of our magic symb-’_

_‘I know. Your parents are jerks. I’d be fine if you made friends with anyone **but** a Gleeful.’_

Mabel huffed and crossed her arms. _‘Why? Because he’s a rival? How did that even happen anyway?’_

_‘Gideon and Buck are traitorous tricksters. Evil. They’ll do anything to be the most powerful mages. Gideon especially. He wants every family’s secret spell books.’_

_‘But how do you know?’_

Stan rubbed his face. Rage prodded him like thorns as he remembered past interactions with the Gleefuls. _‘He ruins other tourist shops. And he brags being knowledgeable and omnipotent about magic when he hardly even knows how to cast it.’_

“I’m happy you’re safe.” Fiddleford adjusted his glasses and laughed. He hesitantly tries to break the tension. “What should we cook for dinner?”

They grumbled.

“Okay. I’ll just make pasta then.”

* * *

“You guys are back! Hi Mabel!” Dipper is relieved to see his twin unscathed. But their bitter and disconsolate faces said otherwise. “What happened?”

“She uh…was hanging out with one of Stan’s bitter enemies. Gideon.” Fiddleford clarified.

“Mabel, clean up the rest of the attic. You’ll be grounded for four days. Understand?”

Rolling her eyes, she complied.

“Dipper, help me cook dinner.”

“Okay Fiddleford.”

Stanley sighed. He decides to spend time in his study.

It’s awkward. For a long time one could only hear silverware scraping dishes. Nobody has the heart to bring up any discussion. Stanley had stowed the tickets somewhere. 

Dipper didn’t know how to say that he had had an omen. He’d have to wait. 

Mabel refused to speak to anyone –even Dipper. He doesn’t understand the resentment towards him. Did she not believe he could be helpful? They often support each other when sad. _‘Does Mabel think it’s my fault?’_ Dismayed, he instead read the stack of books he had carried from the library.

When the twins were asleep Stan and Fiddleford sat in the TV room. The mage sighed and popped his shoulders and neck. “Why is parenting so hard?”

The scientist chuckled and offered his old friend a soda. “You’re not alone. Talk to them tomorrow.”

“Thanks. I hate getting sympathy from anyone –but you’re an exception.”

“Hah. I’m grateful Stanley.”

His eyes fluttered closed. “That Gideon. Always up to **something**. He’s a smug, insufferable, irritating bas-”

“I know. I think most of the town is blind to his uh, fake charms though.”

A few heartbeats later Stanley opened one eye. “Why do the kids respect you?”

Fiddleford shrugged but grinned. “Because I’m patient and not as grumpy?”

Pines grumbled.

“But kids respect a tough parent too.”

“Really?”

He nodded. “They may not say or show it but kids regard daring people. Why do you think there are many stories about such characters?”

“Heh. You can be too. After all you saved my neck dozens of times.”

Stanley eyed the scientist. He knows that face. “What’s wrong?”

“The…the scars reopened.”

Alarmed he sat up. “How?!”

“I don’t know. Dipper had stumbled upon one in the woods.”

“Ugh. Knowing him, he’ll try and find out why they’re there. Can we reseal them?”

“We can try. Last time it was a miracle that we did.”

For a minute the two are troubled by this info. Their thoughts wind into the past. “Does this mean there’ll be another war? That they’ll return?”

Stanley huffed. “I hope not. I’m sick of war. I just want to teach magic and run the Mystery Shack. But can you check our supplies?”

“I’ll make a fresh batch of healing potions. And check our storage.”

Stanley raised his soda can. “Thanks. It’ll be a long night. I guess I’m making food and brewing coffee.” Stanley rose and got to his tasks. There’s no time to waste. If the dark magic mended –a cataclysmic war will surface.

* * *


	7. °•∘✩★[7]★✩∘•°

Gideon couldn’t stop thinking about two things: world domination and Mabel Pines. This town of fools will bow to him eventually. Most already do. But he isn’t happy until it’s total. If he can gather more spell books Gideon will become a formidable, frightening adversary!

He was born with weak magic ties. Psychic magic can flux between light and dark. Gleeful could move or lift objects with minimal movement. The boy was troubled by this and searched endlessly for ways to progress. 

A year ago he had stumbled into the woods, lost among a network of interwoven vegetation. Tripping over rocky terrain and roots he cursed. Paying for magic tutors didn’t work and neither did practice. _‘Why can’t I unlock any cool abilities?!’_ A gleaming chip of gold caught Gideon’s eye. Prying it lose from earth he examines the strange item.

It’s a book. The cover is scorched. The title is unidentifiable. Flipping through weathered pages Gideon finds a treasure box worth of valuable spells. Even charms! Not like the lame, apprentice level crafts found at booths or libraries. An entry engages the brownie. “How to make a psychic amplifying charm…”

A sinister smile stretches on Gideon’s face. He realized that every noteworthy or famous lineage in Gravity Falls has spell books. Including ancestors’ specific spells, invented and perfected over generations of diligence. Gideon giggled and carried the book home.

Pretty blue stone equipped as a disguised bowtie, he can finally strategize a way to take over the pathetic town of Gravity Falls!

First he tested the amulet at his shows. A few volunteers acquired broken limbs. Others lost their magic within range for a short time –the longest being three minutes. Gideon can’t believe how extraordinarily powerful the amulet is!

Everyone thinks Gideon is a harmless, adorable, talented showman. But he’s clever. He listens. The money earned from the Tent of Telepathy is an additional advantage. All this is a dagger hidden under Gideon’s coat of politeness. One day no more will everyone think he’s just some spectacular showman. 

He’ll invite the Pines twins to his show, get to know them, find their strengths and weaknesses.

Fixing his tie and adding some hairspray to his hair, Gideon paused to gaze at his reflection. Pictures of Mabel decorate the frame. They’re from the day they hung out. Gideon can tell she’s extraordinary, a brilliant star among the drab nobodies. Plucking one from the mirror he folded and deposited it in an inner coat pocket. “You’re not like the rest of these pathetic, worthless, failures Gideon! One day they’ll be dirt under your shoes. These boring shows will be over soon.”

He walked to the backstage. Gideon hopes to see one familiar face in the crowd. Taking a deep breath he watches the curtains fall aside. An announcer begins to introduce him. Lights blind the showman briefly. He puts on a face he practiced well. Be adorable. Be benign.

_‘They’ll be so surprised when I host my final show…’_

Piano music silenced cheers. Its light tune is slightly eerie but mesmerizing. He turned to face the audience.

* * *

“Thanks Fiddleford. This show is going to be so cheesy. I wonder what it’ll be like.” Dipper joked as Mabel and him followed the scientist to the Tent of Telepathy. It had been a week since Mabel had been grounded. The twins had also been practicing magic a lot and wanted to go see more of the town. Fiddleford decided to take them to Gideon’s show. Stan protested but McGucket said it’d be a good way to distinguish any threatening magic. Stan begrudgingly agreed. Like him, the scientist had an army’s worth of tricks for emergencies.

The three have front row tickets. Sitting midst the lively clamor and piano song, their eyes attached to the stage. Cheesy or not, nobody can deny anticipation fizzing in the crowd. McGucket grabbed a pair of metal glasses with green-tinted lenses and put them on. The curtains moved.

Huh. Not what Dipper expected.

Gideon Gleeful bowed. His ivory hair almost swept polished floor. “Welcome,” his eyes swing up to meet the audience. “To the Tent of Telepathy.”

Many are wearing merchandise from Gideon’s show. Awe is clear and animated. Fiddleford yawned. He’s not one for overgenerous events. It removes qualities from important things. To him, this is petty and deceitful.

A whimsical tune plays from piano. Gideon asks the crowd to stand up –they do. People clap to the beat. Chipper lyrics are sung from the showman. Confetti explodes at the ending chorus. Fiddleford and Dipper are unimpressed.

“For the second act I’ll ask for two volunteers. Who will be the fortunate participants?” Gideon ignored the crowd’s calls, stood on his toes, and looked. Smiling he pointed at the twins. “Mabel and Dipper Pines! Yes, hurry now. No need to be shy!” 

His eyes shine when they meet Mabel’s. Gideon kissed her hand and she laughed. The brownie sticks out a hand which Dipper reluctantly shakes. His nose itches from pungent perfume. Pines recognizes that bowtie. It’s the one from his omen! 

A sharp pain prodded Dipper. Like a needle in a needle cushion. He blinked, stunned. In a second it’s gone. Was he imagining it? Or does Gideon have mindreading powers like Stan?

Gideon stands between them. “For this trick it’ll require focus and agility.” He summons three heavy objects: a sofa, a metal table, and a priceless statue of a golden cat. “Hold out your hands.”

Dipper warily eyes the furniture hovering above him. Balloons marked by numbers for points surround Dipper’s trembling form. The objects swayed. Huh? These aren’t lightweight props?! He sees faint blue outlines on them. If he moves too quickly the items could fall. Is Gideon a real psychic? 

The brownie gives Mabel a small suit case. The lid opens. Knives, elegant and silver, are stored in velvet. Cute bowties are tied to the hilts. She’s hesitant to grab one. He winked. “There’ll be no bloodshed. It’s part of the show.”

Mabel took a knife from the case and eyed her fearful reflection in the metal surface. She meets Dipper’s gaze. It’s set in identical dread.

A blade hissed past Dipper’s ear and sinks into the wall. The balloon’s loud pop startled him. He stumbled, almost losing his grip on the wobbling items. 

What? She had aimed way away from him. 

“Wow! These two are brave! Go on.” Gideon laughed. “When you earn enough points another magic trick will happen.”

Knives sliced air. Dipper dances awkwardly after each throw, trying to keep the items upright. Is this all an illusion or is he really in danger?

An alarm rang, like when a person wins a carnival game. “Now Dipper toss those up.” The table, gold cat statue, and sofa fly high up, almost striking the stage lights above. And then they fall. Dipper dove and sees them explode into colorful shapes and sparkles. Wait. Where’s Mable?!

Dipper sprints to catch her as she emerges from the shapes. A giant hibiscus flower appears and saves Mabel. Summoned lighting cracks from her hands to add to the wonderfulness of the show.

Gideon clapped. “These two are magnificent aren’t they? Outstanding talent!”

Applause. Shocked, the twins smile and bow. 

“Thank you all for coming to the show!” The curtains shut, signaling the end of the event. 

Mabel bounced excitedly. “That was so cool!”

“You think so? Well, it wouldn’t have been as awesome without your lightning magic! But Mable, you could’ve aimed away.”

“I did.”

“Huh? Really?”

“Is Gideon really a psychic? I felt like I had no control after I threw the knife.”

Gleeful walked up to them and grinned. “I am psychic.”

“What so you actually controlled the knives and objects?!”

“I’ve hosted many tricks like that. You were perfectly safe.”

Dipper rolled his eyes.

“I’m happy you two liked the magic tricks. I must say I am pleasantly surprised. I didn’t expect you to cast spells.” He did. Gideon had wanted to see if they would to learn what magic they have. Gideon extracted two envelopes from his pocket. “Might you two want to attend a party tomorrow?”

“Seriously?! Us?”

“You don’t need to but I’d like to get to know you two better. You’re interesting people. The exit is that way,” Gideon pointed and then bowed. “Until next time, Pines.”

“The show was the best! We were stars!” Mabel said.

Fiddleford folded the glasses and stored them in his pocket. “Why don’t we get ice cream?”

“Really?!”

The scientist laughed. “I know the best shop in Gravity Falls. It has over two-hundred…”

Night sky is a deep blue-purple. Gideon had had no idea that the Pines were so powerful. If he made friends with them, the three could conquer Gravity Falls. Maybe they could even control dark magic! The Pines twins are adventurous, knowledgeable, and crafty. Unlike the rest of this rubbish town. Gideon walked back to his study to read spell book entries again. It’s been a while since he crafted charms.

* * *

“Thanks Fiddleford!”

“Yeah! This ice cream is the best!”

“No problem.” They sat at an outdoor bench. “Ice cream is crucial during summer.”

“What about Grunkle Stan?”

McGucket smiled and pat Dipper’s head. “Good idea! Mabel can you-”

She took the money and said, “Yep!”

“Did you notice anything while on stage?”

He nodded. “Gideon’s bowtie. I think it has magic.”

“Precisely! Yes. My glasses can examine charms. It’s unquestionably powerful. For a mage at his age, he shouldn’t be _that_ powerful!” Fiddleford listed items used to make the amulet when Dipper interrupted.

“I’ve…I’ve seen it before.”

The scientist’s brows furrowed. “How?”

Dipper stared into the distance recalling the omen. “In a vision. I can hardly use light magic but somehow it happened. I guess you’re going to say I was tired and-”

“No. Stan has had a few. And how else would you have seen that exact bowtie before? What was in your vision?”

“I’m back!” Mabel waved the bag. “Let’s go home!”

The scientist didn’t prod about the vision. He’d ask later. Stan has more talent deciphering omens. Besides, Stanley and him need to evaluate those scars in the woods. If they don’t, darkness could corrupt the town. For the past week they’ve been packing for the trip. Fiddleford hoped it was mendable. A calamity is something he’d want to preclude.

“Are you going to study all night again? Boring!”

“Studying is import-”

“So is actually casting magic! And is that sunflower ever going to bloom?”

Dipper sighed. “I hope so.”

Mabel shook her head. Her brother is always surrounded by stacks of books. How would he learn to be courageous if he never did anything else? Is he that weak? _‘Maybe I shouldn’t have run away when he needed me…’_

“Dipper?”

“What? I only have a few pages left-”

“I’m sorry for running away.”

He turned abruptly, shocked to hear an apology. 

“Did you really destroy that giant gnome by yourself?”

“Yeah.”

She smiled, impressed. “You’re the first to defeat a legendary monster! I’ll have to find one and challenge it!”

He laughed. “Count me in! It’ll give me an experience boost!”

Mabel stood in a fighting stance playfully. “Oh yeah? Only if you can defeat the final secret boss: me!”

Dipper snorted. The twins circle each other. Mabel shoots a fireball and Dipper evaded it. Tackling her he summons brambles, affixing his opponent to the floor. Lightning scorched the trap and she threw a punch. Petals bloomed onto her skin, softening the hit. The twins kept sparring, both faltering and then taking the upper hand in the battle. 

“How’re you so accurate when casting?”

“Not always.” Dipper pointed to pages showing mages in various summoning poses. “I just study these. Hey. What elements can you cast? Learned anymore?”

“Thunder, fire, and rarely water. Light magic, I can summon small creatures.”

“Really?!”

She shrugged. “I guess so. The creatures listen well to orders. But I have a hard time with precision when casting. Can you still only-”

“Yeah. Just flora magic. Maybe light magic?”

“I wonder why.”

“Why?”

“Why we don’t have the same magic elements. Or why we’re not psychic like Grunkle Stan.”

“The books say twins have a higher chance sharing the same elemental magic but it also depends on various things. Personality is one; some others are practice and what they value most.”

“What about dark magic? Why doesn’t Stan want to teach us that?”

Dipper nodded. “Dream magic: light and dark, can corrupt a person if they use too much at a time. I read that people can turn into monstrous beasts. But why is it forbidden to learn dark magic?”

“Any of the history books have any clues?”

“No.”

Mabel tapped her chin thoughtfully. “We should investigate! How cool would it be to learn every magic branch?!”

Dipper smiled. They discussed where they could obtain historic papers about dark magic being banished in Gravity Falls. He really wanted to know more about those scars in the woods, and if he could solve the mystery on why they are there. Does someone in town have the ability to cast dark magic? 

* * *


	8. °•∘✩★[8]★✩∘•°

“Where’s Grunkle Stan?” After an early breakfast he vanished. Soos sweeps the floor and kicks up clouds of dust. “Mr. Pines is on an important job. He instructed me to watch you dudes until he gets back. Oh, and he wants you guys to study magic.”

“Dipper, we should go to Gideon’s party! It starts soon and lasts all day.” She whispered. 

He doesn’t want to. But he won’t let Mabel go to the party alone. What if she runs into danger? “How? Distraction?”

“Distraction.”

“Hey Soos.”

“What’s up little dudes?”

Dipper tosses up a baseball. Catches it. Tosses it up. Catches it. He smiled. “How does your magic work?”

“Can you really fix anything?”

Soos gave a thumbs-up. “Totally dudes!”

Mabel winked and snapped her fingers. The baseball changes colors before fading. Dipper throws the ball. The entrance window breaks. Soos equips a wrench. He waves it like a magic wand. Hovering shards fit back together like puzzle pieces. It’s a smooth glass surface again!

“Cool!”

“Thanks dudes!”

Mabel hurled the baseball. It bounces fast as a bullet. Merchandise is destroyed. When it eventually rolls to a stop, the baseball magically springs back to life. As if the star of a ballet it hops, coils, and leaps across the tourist shop. Soos runs around trying to catch it but the baseball evades Soos’ grasp.

The twins sneak out of the Mystery Shack. “That should distract Soos all day.”

“Let’s get him a gift from the party. I feel bad for tricking Soos.”

Mabel nodded. “He’s nice. And he repairs anything we break. He works hard.”

“I wonder where Stan is.”

She shrugged. “Probably out looking for materials for his tacky exhibits. We can’t show up at the party in these shabby clothes.” Magic sparks from her Mabel’s fingers. Fabric and decorations spin around the twins. Their normal attire is exchanged for trendy outfits.

Dipper observes his astonishingly. It’s an ebony suit, blue shirt and bowtie. Buttons and cufflinks shimmer like jewels. A ruffled collar scratches his neck. The shoes are pointed and polished. He didn’t like it. Too suffocating and strict. Dipper looked arrogant and cold.

Mabel spins, laughing. Her dress is a long bubble skirt style, fancy ruffles, lots of glitter, and watermelon-pink color. Star-shaped earrings shine from glow in the dark materials. “Let’s go to the party!”

* * *

“Why didn’t you ask Soos to join us?” Fiddleford inquired. “His talent **is** fixing things.”

“There are some things even Soos can’t fix. Besides, if the kids break anything or get into trouble, I can count on him.” Stanley, McGucket, and Wendy hike through interlocked wilderness. Sunlight is rare. Shadows cloak the environment like night.

Wendy is silent. Her insightful eyes search for danger. “Creatures in Gravity Falls have been restless lately. Violent too. They’ve been attacking people.” A battle axe supports as a walking stick. Her nonchalant disposition is discarded. Replaced by a noble fighter. “So be on guard.”

Stanley grinned. “That’s why we asked you to help us.”

Fiddleford followed the psychic who never seemed to get tired as they climbed up a rocky incline. He guides the group by compass. For a long time the only sound is the clinking of Wendy’s armor and the supplies in their bags.

Stanley’s head bobbed up. “I sense dark magic!”

“But we’re not even close to the-”

“Get down!”

The soldier pushed her friends aside –saving them just in time! Acidic spit sails overhead. It lands on some trees. It bubbled, the corrosives eating bark and vegetation. Only scorched stumps remain.

A giant monster emerges from the woods. Wendy’s sensitive nose curled in disgust. Pungent, oily, sewer smell disbands their alarm. The soldier retched. The three humans dive for cover. Bewilderment and awe gleams in their eyes. “What **is** that thing?!”

None of them have ever seen a creature like this before! A lumpy, bubbling mass of tar. A gurgling venomous monster. It moves like a slug and leaves a slippery trail as footsteps. Ducking behind some fallen trees they watch it frantically search for something. Its mouth is a gap armored by rows of teeth. Lastly, there are limbs from other mythological creatures sticking out of it. Each twitched independently. As if trying to escape.

Wendy gasped, realizing something. “That thing absorbed other creatures to get stronger!”

Fiddleford slaps a cartridge in his pistol. The invention was originally made to erase memories. But he upgraded it for a more useful weapon. Bullets saturated in magic potions create an effective punch. “I’ll provide cover as you two attack.”

Stanley and Wendy eyed each other, nodded, and lunged into battle.

Jumping from trees Wendy shouted a war cry. She landed on the monster and heaved the axe downwards. It just sinks into the tar and gets stuck. The tar monster doesn’t flinch. 

She yanks the axe free after a few tugs. Drops of tar hit her skin and she hisses –the acid burns. Like gum it attaches to her boots. A muscular Minotaur arm smacks the soldier and tosses Wendy.

“It has to have a vital disadvantage somewhere!”

Stanley equips his eight ball staff and summons light magic. He dodges flying discs of dark magic. They strike trees, cutting them in half. He tries prodding for anything that can convey weaknesses. Stanley staggered. No thoughts just a bunch of disjointed noise.

The psychic is lifted up by a pale fairy arm. His legs are painfully imprisoned, almost to the point of breaking. 

The scientist shoots the arm accurately. The magic bullets shrivel the creature’s arm. Stanley drops and is stunned. He manages to get away. Everyone recovers and counterattacks. 

Another talent Stanley has perfected over time is trickery magic. He drew symbols with a marker on his arms and chanted. A blinding light made the monster recoil. It looked at the three questioningly. The monster only sees typical forest fauna. Where did the humans go?

Wendy and Fiddleford ambushed it. The soldier hurls her axe at the monster. Bullets chip away at the monster’s outer tar armor. Weakened, it tries to run away. The warrior slashes its face. It withdrew and evaporated into smoke. Wendy cheered and high-fived her friends. 

“Why didn’t it attack us when you casted magic?”

“Its only hunting humans and magic beings. Not regular animals.” Fiddleford guessed.

“Corrupted beings or monsters made from dark magic want to destroy other magic. They each have different abilities and forms but their mission is the same.” Stanley added.

“What does this mean?” Wendy asked.

“It means that dark magic is leaking out and infecting magical creatures too.”

“We’re close to the scar.”

They run further into the woods after healing their injuries from the battle.

* * *

Dipper and Mabel wait in line at the entrance of Gideon’s party. It’s at some classy discothèque. A muscular bouncer eyes them suspiciously, then nodded. “Names?”

“Mabel and Dipper Pines.”

“This way.” The bouncer is traded by another as he escorts the twins into the club.

The interior is fancier than the outside. A castle made of ivory marble. Every seat has a velvet cushion, the lights are crystal chandeliers, the flowers specifically all pastel. A band is playing classical music. The tiled floor is so polished it reflects partiers like a mirror. Curtains wrap over round booths, studded with gleaming diamonds.

Dipper can hardly breathe –the atmosphere is everything he dislikes. Mabel gracefully glides forward, looking at everything with a smile.

They’re seated at a booth far from other crowds. The din is muffled. Gideon sits at the center holding a tall menu. “Welcome to Boite Opulent.” 

“Thanks for inviting us! This club is amazing!”

Gleeful chuckled. “Why, it’s no problem. Order anything you’d like, it’s on me.”

“Really?!” Dipper sputtered.

The teen waved his hand. “Yes, yes. After we eat we can discuss why you’re here.”

The brownie extracts two boxes from his pocket. He opens the packages, revealing beautiful stones. Smooth, flat, ocean-blue and dappled by various other blue tints. 

“What’s the price?” Dipper asked skeptically. 

“Friendship.”

“Friendship?” Dipper is baffled. He can’t be serious. It’s got to be deception.

He smiled. “These are exactly like my amulet. Very special.”

“You mean a charm?” Mabel asked.

Gideon nodded. “The stone amplifies psychic powers.”

“But why give us these?” Dipper looked at it frightfully like it was a big spider.

“I have an eye for talent,” The brownie explained. “And I know you two have magnificent magic capabilities.” Gideon’s gaze scares Dipper. He senses that he mustn’t make him angry. Those knife tricks aren’t just for tacky shows.

“Think about what we could do with your powers. This run-down town can be something better! The most feared land among the magic territories! But, only we can change things.”

Dipper blinked. “You…you want to take over Gravity Falls? But why?” The mage stifled a laugh. Gideon sounds like a clichéd villain. 

“Because there are undiscovered spells. If we learn them it’ll make us unstoppable!”

“Like…dark magic?”

“Yes.”

The twins exchange worried glances. 

“No need to accept my offer right away. But do take these gifts. Would you like to dance, Mabel?”

She grinned and said, “Sure! Let’s go.”

Gideon faced Dipper. “Take a look around if you’d like.”

He did. Nothing caught his attention. He swiped a silver statue and walked back to the booth. Dipper gets lost in the blue stones in the box. A golden triangle materializes and he looks up at Bill Cipher. The demon is floating, holding a martini glass. Dipper smells iron. _‘Is the red drink…blood?!’_ Instead of an olive there’s a beating heart. Pines hopes it isn’t a human heart.

“Boring party huh, Pine Tree?”

“Yeah. It is.”

Bill chuckled. “I’ve been to better and wilder parties than this! A bunch of lunatics in gaudy costumes acting like they’re sophisticated –now that’s a joke!”

“Then why are you here?”

“Have you forgotten?” Cipher grinned. Or Dipper guessed he did from his voice. “I’m here as your magic guide!”

“Do you think I should learn dark magic?”

“Do you want to?”

“Yes, but everyone says it’s dangerous.”

Bill rolled his eye. “That’s because those who try it aren’t strong enough. It takes knowledge and diligence to learn dark magic.”

“I don’t trust Gideon.”

“Good. You shouldn’t.” Bill took a sip of his martini and thoughtfully looked at the swirling blood.

“Are the amulets dangerous?”

“They can be. But, that brownie hasn’t been able to unlock the magic charm’s full potential.”

Pines is silent for a long time. He plucks the stone from its case and examines it. “I think…I’ll keep it. I won’t side with him unless Mabel will. I need to learn every trick I can.”

“You’re more of a mischievous person than I thought! I’m proud to be your magic guide!” Cipher bowed, his hat fell and he caught it. “So you’re going to get as many spells as you can and when Gideon thinks he can betray you-”

“I’ll be ready to dismantle any of his tactics.” Dipper pocketed the stone and held Cipher’s gaze. “But I’ll need your help. I know nothing about dark magic. And as a demon I’m guessing you know the limits of such spells.”

“I won’t fail you, Pine Tree!” Bill laughed. “I can’t wait to see the shock on that little goblin’s face!”

Walking home Mabel asked, “Wasn’t the party cool?!”

“It was okay. The food was good.”

“Do you think…we should join Gideon?”

“I don’t know, Mabel. What if he betrays us?”

“He won’t. Gideon wouldn’t ask for our help if he was going to. And if he does, you and I could defeat him.” Mabel skipped happily. “Don’t you think his idea is awesome? Ruling over Gravity Falls as the most powerful mages would be marvelous!”

Dipper smiled. “Okay. We’ll help Gideon look for those spell books.”

“Awesome! We’ll be the best mages of all time! Let’s go back to the Mystery Shack!”

“Wait,” he grabbed the silver statue. “Do you think we can make this a gift for Soos?”

“Sure!” Mabel waved her hands overhead of the statue and it transformed. It’s a replica of Soos standing heroically. At the base it reads, “Best repairman”. The twins sprint towards home hoping to make it there before Stan and Fiddleford arrive.

* * *

Fiddleford, Stanley, and Wendy stand staring into the rift. Writhing magic pours out from it. “How can this happen?” The soldier asked. “There’s a force field over Gravity Falls!”

The scientist examined the wound. “Some spells aren’t strong enough to repel dark magic. We’ll need to craft an item to seal it.”

McGucket’s eyes drifted towards Stanley. He looked troubled. Lost in thought.

“My father said that generations ago this had happened. What made the scars reappear?”

The physic flinched. Fiddleford can tell he’s fighting back tears.

“I don’t understand, Fiddleford. We erased his memories. Banished him in a nothing dimension! He can’t have returned to Gravity Falls!”

“Who?”

“My brother.”

Wendy’s eyes widened. “Brother? Like twin brother?”

“Yeah. Stanford.”

“He’s the one who almost destroyed Gravity Falls years ago.”

“No way! I know the war was part of the town’s history but they never say who the bad guy was. It must’ve been hard to…to fight your own brother.”

“It was but…” Stanley shook his head. “I had to. If he had won, Gravity Falls –no. The world would be in an apocalyptic dimension.”

“So if he has returned why didn’t he immediately attack Stanley?”

“Ford must be weak still. Hiding until he gathers enough strength.” The scientist collected a sample of dark magic in a flask.

“And another army.” Stanley added.

“Ford is observing too.” Wendy said. “He’s going to test everyone’s resilience and weaknesses. Seeing what has changed.” She saluted. “I’ll sharpen my axe and be on alert, sirs!”

Fiddleford and Stanley started driving home. Wendy said she would patrol for a few more hours and then go back home. The scientist is writing down notes, sorting what items could be useful for crafting. He paused, remembering what Dipper had said. “Stanley.”

“Yeah?”

“Dipper told me he had had a vision.”

“Vision?” Stanley keeps his eyes on the road but shock is conveyed on his face. “Good or bad?”

“He didn’t say.”

“I’ll talk to him and try to decipher its meaning.” He hopes it was good. If not, Stanley is worried about Dipper. He only knows people can adapt to dark magic through summoning demons. Can a mage be naturally adjusted to it? 

* * *


End file.
